Estudios del corazón
by Cerdo Volador
Summary: Severus recibe la misión más importante y dificil de toda su vida.... quiero reviews! XD
1. ¿Ser Feliz? ¿Que es eso?

Nombre del fic: Estudios del corazón (¡Puaj!, ¡Que cursi se lee! ¬¬)  
  
Capitulo 1. ¿Ser Feliz?... ¿Que es eso?  
  
La pelea contra el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado continúa.  
  
Es el mes de junio del año de 1998.  
  
-¡SIIIIIIIIIII! ¡PASÉ POCIONES AVANZADAS! -Ese era Ron Weasley, el mejor amigo de Harry Potter, gritando en medio de uno de los tantos pasillos de Hogwarts al recibir los resultados de esa materia que tanto temía. Miró a la derecha, ahí se encontraba su novia e inseparable amiga Hermione Granger, sonriéndole orgullosa ante ese logro. A su izquierda se encontraba su mejor amigo Harry Potter, él hacía un esfuerzo sublime por que su sonrisa pareciera legítima, pero era tanto el peso de la tristeza que solo lograba una mueca vacía, aún así, su amigo le sonrió con agradecimiento por intentarlo siquiera.  
  
-¿Cómo te fue a ti Harry?  
  
-Bien.  
  
-¿Que tan bien?  
  
-Saqué una S  
  
-¡¿S?!  
  
-Sí, un "Supera las expectativas".... Je, creí que Snape me pondría una T de Troll, pero ya ven que no...  
  
-¿Se estará ablandando?  
  
-¡Claro que no, Ron!  
  
-Sí, yo también lo dudo hermano....  
  
-Bueno, a ti ni te preguntamos Hermione, seguro sacaste la calificación más alta del curso jejeje.  
  
-Y tienes razón Ron  
  
-Mira Harry, ya le salió lo modesta...  
  
Los tres rieron al ver la cara de molestia fingida que puso Hermione. Harry les agradeció infinitamente por eso que hacían sus amigos: ellos intentaban ayudarlo por todos los medios posibles para que se olvidara de todas las muertes que habían sucedido luego del retorno de Voldemort.  
  
Después de aquel ataque al departamento de misterios en el quinto curso, en el cual Sirius murió. Los ataques se volvieron cada vez más frecuentes y terribles.  
  
A la muerte de Sirius, siguieron el deceso de Remus Lupin, el de Arabella Figg, el de Kingsley Shackebolt, los Dursley y la más reciente muerte: Nimphadora Tonks pereció en el último ataque que hubo en Hogsmeade hace una semana.  
  
Dumbledore estuvo tentado a cerrar el castillo, pero no lo hizo, ya que era más importante proteger a todos esos estudiantes y darles las herramientas del estudio y el conocimiento para que pudieran enfrentarse al Lord.....  
  
¿Pero cuanto tiempo más aguantaría el colegio?  
  
¿Cuánto más soportarían los alumnos?  
  
¿Cuánto más soportaría Dumbledore?  
  
¿Cuánto más soportaría el mismo, Harry?  
  
Esas eran las cuestiones que se encargaban de inundar la mente del ojiverde. Pensamientos como esos, además de los recuerdos de cada una de esas muertes, se encargaban de turbarlo, de quitarle el sueño y de ahogarlo cada vez más en su dolor.  
  
¿Será cierta esa profecía?  
  
¿Quién de los dos ganará?  
  
Harry.... Harry...... Harry.....................  
  
-¡HARRY!  
  
-......................  
  
-¡Hasta que despiertas!, llevamos Ron y yo un buen rato gritándote, pero no reaccionas....  
  
-Lo siento... ¿Para que me querían?  
  
-Harry.... Ya son las 6:20 p.m., se te hace tarde para....  
  
-¡¿6:20?!.... ¡MIS CLASES DE OCLUMANCIA!  
  
-¡Exacto!.... cinco puntos para Gryffindor por recordar que tiene clase conmigo, Potter.  
  
-Yo... esto... lo siento señor....  
  
-Le descontaré veinte puntos por su tardanza. Vamos.  
  
Con un leve asentimiento de cabeza y un gesto de despedida a sus amigos, Harry siguió a su profesor rumbo a las mazmorras.  
  
Aún seguía estudiando Oclumancia, pero ahora también Legirimancia y artes oscuras más avanzadas todavía.  
  
El profesor Snape se había convertido en una especie de tutor para él. Cada segundo que Harry tenía libre, lo invertía en clases particulares de estas materias, igual que parte de las vacaciones de navidad y todas las de verano, después de todo, luego del asesinato de los Dursley y el ataque al 4 de Privet Drive, Harry se había quedado solo y él había estado ahí para ayudarlo.  
  
Comenzó a recordar todas esas batallas que habían tenido luego del ataque al ministerio, no habían sido pocas, al contrario. Y en todas y cada una de esas peleas, siempre estaban cientos de aurores, diferentes en cada ocasión, pero todos buscando un bien en común.  
  
Luego recordó que todos y cada uno de esos magos lo había abandonado, todos menos uno: Snape.  
  
Aun podía recordar las miradas fugaces que su profesor de pociones le enviaba en medio de aquellas trifulcas para asegurarse de que estuviera bien, y Harry se lo agradecía.  
  
Tal vez fue precisamente esos gestos y ese apoyo (aunque no directo, aún traía esa mascara de sarcasmo puesta) por lo que Harry no le odió. Es cierto que lo culpó de la muerte de Sirius, pero después entendió que esa muerte fue solo su culpa, no la de Snape. También, se dio cuenta de que no era espía ni alguien malo, ya que la primera vez que arriesgó su vida para protegerlo, lo hizo frente al mismísimo Voldemort (el año pasado), lo cual lo dejó marcado como espía.  
  
Es cierto que no amaba a ese hombre de nariz ganchuda, pero tampoco lo aborrecía, simplemente le obedecía. Esa obediencia lo había salvado de múltiples ataques y peligros, logrando con esto no estorbar. Exacto, ese era el punto: no estorbar.  
  
Todos se habían muerto por protegerlo, por que él no era lo suficientemente fuerte, por eso ponía todo su entusiasmo para aprender de aquel hombre, a quien iba entendiendo poco a poco. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez en unos meses llegarían a ser amigos... ¿Quién sabe?  
  
-¿Ya salió de sus cavilaciones?  
  
-Gomen....  
  
-¿Gomen? ¿Desde cuando habla japonés?  
  
-Upss... disculpe profesor.  
  
-Como sea, prepárese, empezaremos con un poco de Oclumancia, por suerte ya casi la domina, después seguiremos con Legirimancia y al final le enseñaré una nueva poción ¿De acuerdo?  
  
-Sí, señor.  
  
Cada uno se separó unos quince pasos, ya sabían lo que vendría: Snape intentaría leerle la mente, Harry lo rechazaría... bla bla bla....  
  
-3... 2... 1... ¡Legirimens!  
  
Rápidamente al cerebro de Harry comenzaron a llegar múltiples imágenes, todas ellas de sus compañeros muertos, recordó la cara ensangrentada de Kingsley, la cabeza abierta de Arabella, los Dursley con la mirada vacía.... el cuerpo descuartizado de Remus....  
  
-¡Pare! -logró articular esta palabra antes de caer al suelo temblando, las lágrimas le habían empapado las mejillas. Secó con el dorso de la mano su cara antes de ponerse en pie, respirar profundamente y mirar a su profesor. -Lo siento señor, no volverá a pasar.  
  
-Lo sé, Potter. -algo en la mirada de ese hombre había cambiado, parecía haber un poco de calor dentro de esas cuevas negras de sus ojos, que cavilaban. -Déjeme ver algo Potter.  
  
-............  
  
-Haga un Patronus.  
  
-¿?  
  
-Obedezca...  
  
-Esta bien... -cerró los ojos intentando traer algún pensamiento bueno. Se le vinieron muchos a la mente, pero ninguno lo pudo sentir. Parecían simples imágenes, aún así se decidió por uno: el de esa mañana, saliendo del examen con sus amigos. -¡ESPECTO PATRONUM!  
  
Una voluta de humo salió de su varita. Harry la miró molesto antes de intentarlo una y otra y otra vez... nada, no pasaba nada... se quedó mirando al lugar donde antes había estado ese raquítico humo mientras pensaba...  
  
-¿Que demonios pasa? -logró preguntar el aludido antes de mirar interrogantemente a su profesor, quien emitió un suspiro lastimero antes de contestar. -¿Que pasa profesor?... ¿Por... por que?  
  
-Son muchas las posibilidades, Harry. -¿Harry? ¿Desde cuando Snape le llamaba por su nombre?, seguro algo malo debía estar pasando, pero ¿Que?  
  
-Dígamelas, por favor. -el "pequeño" (N/a: tiene 17 y pronto cumple 18 uú) se sentó en uno de los mullidos sillones de la sala de su profesor (estaban en sus aposentos nn) dispuesto a escuchar atentamente.  
  
-Verá, la razón que yo creo que es la más probable es....  
  
-...........  
  
-Creo que usted está pasando por un estado de depresión muy fuerte.  
  
-¿Depresión?  
  
-Sí. Será mejor que se vaya a descansar, es todo por hoy.  
  
-Esta bien, pero, señor....  
  
-¿Sí?  
  
-Por favor, no le diga a nadie.  
  
-.................  
  
-Es que... -se sonrojó un poco antes de contestar. -El profesor Dumbledore me cuida mucho y siempre se esfuerza por que yo este feliz, igual que Ron y Hermione... y si... si ellos se enteran, se pondrán muy tristes y querrán hacer hasta lo imposible por ayudarme... por favor profesor.... Es más... prometo poner todo de mi parte para estar feliz, pero no les diga ¿Sí?  
  
Snape miró ese par de esmeraldas que tenía su alumno en lugar de ojos, en ellos se reflejaba una súplica, una enorme súplica que le lograba entristecer hasta el alma.  
  
-Esta bien Potter, le doy una semana para que vuelva a la normalidad, pero me encargaré personalmente de que mejore. Si luego del tiempo establecido usted sigue igual o ha empeorado, me veré obligado a informar a Dumbledore y a sus amigos ¿Entendido?  
  
-Sí señor, muchas gracias.  
  
Dicho esto, Harry salió de los aposentos de su profesor mientras pensaba, necesitaba estar feliz....  
  
Feliz... ese es un sentimiento tan lejano.  
  
Se podría decir que no lo recordaba...  
  
Sin embargo, una promesa es una promesa y sus amigos no debían verlo triste, esa fue una promesa que se hizo luego de la muerte de Sirius.  
  
Es demasiada la gente que esta dispuesta a dar su vida por él y es su deber, o más bien su obligación, pagarles siendo (o al menos aparentando) ser feliz.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
El rincón de cerdo volador.  
  
Jejeje, he aquí otra de mis fumadas historias. Es un (para variar) Slash! HP/SS, o más bien, será. Yo creo que mínimo me llevaré unos cuatro capítulos en terminar este fic, pero espero les guste. Luego del segundo capitulo, en el tercero (creo =P) se va a volver angst, espero que les guste.  
  
Ya saben la formula:  
  
Lees el fic dejas review = cerdito volador feliz que actualiza más rápido nn  
  
Por cierto, para aquellos homofóbicos, quiero decirles que por fin se me ha ocurrido un fic que no es Slash!, (Sí, sé que soy una muchachita obsesionada con este genero ¡Viva el yaoi!, pero ni modo XD) y espero escribirlo pronto para que lo lean ¿OK?  
  
P.D.: Sí a alguien le cae bien Hermione y cree que en este o ese fic va a salir con algún protagónico, pues se equivocan, yo odiar a esa niña, a mi caerme muy mal, bueno, el personaje no mucho, es buena gente, pero la actriz..... X(, mil disculpas Emma Watson, pero me caes muy mal XD (como si le importara o si lo fuera a leer ) en fin. Dejaré de decir pestes de esta muchachita para despedirme y pedirles ¡¡¡MUCHOS REVIEWS!!!  
  
Eso es, presiona ese botoncito que dice Go y escribe un lindo mensajito para mi ¿OK? =3  
  
----------------------------- Notas del próximo capitulo:  
  
Cuerpos de muchos niños ensangrentados. Ataque a Hogwarts. ; ; Soy una cruel sádica masoquista... ¿De que creen que se trate el próximo Cáp.? Jejeje X0 


	2. Intentos

Capitulo 2. Intentos.... que lo empeoran todo... aunque algo tiene que salir bien ¿no?  
  
-Esta bien Potter, le doy una semana para que vuelva a la normalidad, pero me encargaré personalmente de que mejore. Si luego del tiempo establecido usted sigue igual o ha empeorado, me veré obligado a informar a Dumbledore y a sus amigos ¿Entendido?  
  
-Sí señor, muchas gracias.  
  
Dicho esto, Harry salió de los aposentos de su profesor mientras pensaba, necesitaba estar feliz....  
  
Feliz... ese es un sentimiento tan lejano.  
  
Se podría decir que no lo recordaba...  
  
Sin embargo, una promesa es una promesa y sus amigos no debían verlo triste, esa fue una promesa que se hizo luego de la muerte de Sirius.  
  
Es demasiada la gente que esta dispuesta a dar su vida por él y es su deber, o más bien su obligación, pagarles siendo (o al menos aparentando) ser feliz.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
-"Muy bien, acaba de amanecer, sonríe Harry" -el ojiverde abrió los ojos y se levantó mecánicamente intentando sonreir, se miró en el espejo pero solo seguia consiguiendo esa mueca tan vacía. -".... Profesor Snape... ¿Cómo quiere que sonría si no tengo una razón?" -Suspirando tomó su varita y se aplicó un hechizo (¿Cómo se llaman esoso hechizos? ¡Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! No me acuerdo TT bueno, esos embrujos que lo ponen feliz, los practicaron en el libro... ¡Tampoco lo recuerdo!) Miró de nuevo al espejo y esta vez la sonrisa pareció más sincera, aunque sus ojos aun se encontraban pálidos y vacíos. No hizo mucho caso y se apresuró a estar listo para irse al gran comedor, pero en los pasillos se encontró a su profesor.  
  
-Buenos días profesor Snape.  
  
-Buenos días Potter, vaya, ¿Eso que veo es una sonrisa?  
  
-Si o  
  
-Je, solo espero que no me intente engañar usando algun hechizo...  
  
-0.0 Este.... No, como cree...  
  
-Sabe que puedo leer su mente Potter, así que no me intente engañar.  
  
-Oh, esta bien, si usé un hechizo.... Pero, a ver, dígame ¿Cómo voy a estar feliz si no encuentro una razón para eso? -tantas veces había espiado su profesor en su mente y tanto tiempo habían pasado juntos que Harry no sentía ningún problema en contarle sus más profundos secretos.  
  
-Creo que le pregunta a la persona equivocada ¿No?  
  
-Jejeje, ¡Un momento! ¡Es cierto!  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-Si que es usted injusto profesor.  
  
-..........  
  
-¡Me pide que haga algo que ni siquiera usted ha podido lograr!  
  
-El alumno SIEMPRE tiene que superar al maestro. ¿O cree que he estado perdiendo mi tiempo en vano?  
  
-Esta bien profesor, intentaré encontrar algo que me haga feliz.  
  
-¿Qué me dice del Quidditch?  
  
-No, después de lo de Sirius cualquier escoba me recuerda a la saeta que él me dio.  
  
-Mmmm, ¿y si compra dulces de Honeydukes? Sé que le gusta el chocolate.  
  
-Me gustaba, ahora me recuerda a Remus.  
  
-¿Y si pasa más tiempo con sus amigos?  
  
-No quiero hacer mal tercio  
  
-¡Maldición Potter! Solo le puedo decir dos cosas: la primera es que deje de vivir en el pasado...  
  
-Creame, lo intento a diario.  
  
-Lo que me lleva a la segunda: ¡deje de sentirse un estorbo! Si hasta yo ya me convencí de que es útil y hasta....  
  
-..............  
  
-Hasta agradable, -esto lo musitó tan bajito que apenas lo pudo escuchar su pupilo, quien de inmediato esbozó una sonrisa sincera. -¿Cómo va a creer que los que siempre lo quisieron ahora lo van a querer lejos de sus vidas?  
  
-Muchas gracias profesor.... ¡Ah! ¡Mire! -señaló una ventana en la cual ambos hombres se reflejaban.  
  
-......  
  
-¡Estoy sonriendo! ¡Lo logré! ¡Muchas gracias profesor! -y sin pensarlo mucho abrazó fuertemente a su maestro antes de irse corriendo por los pasillos sintiendo esta antigua emoción. Snape, que se había quedado helado, sonrió satisfecho al darse cuenta de que él, Severus Snape había sido capaz de devolverle la felicidad a aquel joven.  
  
Esa mañana, el ambiente del gran comedor pareció sentirse menos denso al ver la sonrisa que se había posicionado del joven salvador.  
  
-Vaya Harry, luces muy bien.  
  
-No me había fijado en lo guapo que esta Harry.  
  
-¡¿Has visto que ojos?!  
  
Comentarios como estos sonaron por todo el gran comedor, acompañados además de indiscretas miradas dirigidas al ojiverde, quien se sonrojó notoriamente, lo cual solo aumentó su belleza.  
  
Es en serio, no exagero, los años le hicieron muy bien: su altura aunque no era la ideal para alguien de su edad, si era mayor que la de casi todas las chicas; su cuerpo mostraba su tenue musculatura producto de sus entrenamientos; su cabello negro azabache, le llegaba a los hombros y lo traía atado en una coleta de la que escapaban varios mechones dandole cierto aire de rebeldía y de inocencia a la vez; su piel, que era como la más fina porcelana, contrastaba enormemente con sus carnosos labios rojos... pero esos ojos verdes (ahora brillantes) eran lo que le daba vida a todo ese cuerpo, al igual que la reciente sonrisa que vino acompañada de un ligero tono rosado en sus mejillas.  
  
En fin, después de lograr cruzar el gran comedor, aún con la cara sonrosada, se sentó frente a sus dos amigos, quienes lo miraban contentos. Ignorando las extasiadas miradas de todas esas chicas y chicos que lo observaban, se sirvió un poco de avena.  
  
-¡Vaya Harry! ¿Qué te hiciste?  
  
-¿....? ¿A que te refieres Ron?  
  
-Es que te ves.... ¿Cómo decirlo?  
  
-Diferente...  
  
-Exacto, Ron.  
  
-oo No sé a que se refieren, si soy el mismo de siempre.  
  
-¿Y por que sonríes?  
  
-¿Sera que....? ¡Síííííííí!  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-¡Harry por fin tiene novia!  
  
-OO ¡¿QUÉ?!  
  
-Ah, con que es eso, ¿pensabas ocultarnoslo, Harry?  
  
-¿Quién es la afortunada?  
  
-¡Un Momento!, Esperen.... Yo.... No tengo novia....  
  
-¿Ah, no?  
  
-No.  
  
-¿Entonces?  
  
-Es solo que.... Platiqué con el profesor Snape....  
  
-¿QUE? ¡ASI QUE NO ERA NOVIA SINO NOVIO!  
  
-¡¡¡RON!!! ¡CLARO QUE NO!  
  
-¿No?  
  
-No ¬¬  
  
-¿Entonces?  
  
-¿Qué te dijo?  
  
-Que debía ser feliz y otras cosas más...  
  
-Ah.... ¿Y?  
  
-Y me ayudó a darme cuenta de que no soy un estorbo inútil   
  
-Tu.... ¿pensabas eso?  
  
-Oh.... Harry....  
  
Ambos amigos abrazaron a Harry, quien no entendían que la "noticia" de lo que sentía les fuera a afectar tanto, después de todo, él siempre se había sentido así, ¿sería posible que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta? O tal vez creyeron que ya lo había superado....  
  
La verdad es que ya nada de eso importaba, lo único que valía la pena era el presente, este presente en el que se encontraba con sus amigos, con Dumbledore y ¿Por qué no? Con Snape, además de que tenía una misión: derrotar a Voldemort...  
  
¡¡¡PPPPPPPPPPPUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!  
  
-¿Qué demonios....?  
  
Varios alumnos se levantaron de sus asientos alarmados buscando la fuente de aquella explosión. El ya familiar dolor en la cicatriz fue suficiente para informarle a Potter del causante de ese ataque. Dirigió una mirada a Dumbledore, quien asintió ligeramente antes de dar ordenes.  
  
-¡SILENCIO! TODOS LOS ESTUDIANTES REGRESEN A SUS SALAS COMUNES, LOS DE GRADOS SUPERIORES PROTEJAN A LOS MENORES.... PROFESORES, EVITEN EL INGRESO DE LOS ATACANTES...  
  
Con estas simples palabras, los 365 estudiantes se separaron para dirigirse rápidamente a sus casas. Los profesores, por su parte, se dirigieron a la puerta principal de roble a pelear contra los cientos de mortífagos que intentaban entrar. En menos de diez segundos, solo quedaron Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Dumbledore y Snape.  
  
-Severus, protegelos... te lo ruego... y..... ante todo, hazlo feliz...  
  
-¿A que te refieres Albus?  
  
-Ya lo sabrás... todo a su tiempo...  
  
-Potter, Weasleys, Granger, siganme.  
  
Los estudiantes lo siguieron con Harry a la cabeza. Se fueron internando cada vez más y más en las mazmorras hasta llegar a una cámara acorazada con aspecto tenebroso, de techo alto y sin ventanas.  
  
-Disculpe profesor...  
  
-Si, Potter.  
  
-¿En donde estamos?  
  
-Están dentro de una de las cuatro cámaras acorazadas de Hogwarts, diseñadas para proteger a alumnos importantes, como tú, Harry....  
  
Todos se voltearon asustados al escuchar esa siseante voz que provenía de lo más profundo de la camara, solo Harry mostraba algo distinto al miedo: odio.  
  
-Voldemort....  
  
-Vaya, veo que ya no me temes... perfecto... avada... kedavra  
  
-¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
Miró hacía atrás, Hermione se encontraba tirada a su espalda con Ron agitandola violentamente para que despertara.  
  
-Upssss.... Me equivoqué, si yo quería matar a esa Weasley... no fallaré...  
  
Harry estaba desesperado, no podía ver a su atacante, solo escuchar su voz y ver como cada uno de sus compañeros morían, sintió como unos fuertes brazos lo aprisionaban acercandolo a un amplio pecho, protegiendolo.... Era Snape, quien lo había abrazado para evitar que algo le pasara, el ojiverde solo escuchaba los gritos de Ron.  
  
-¡VOLDEMORT, ERES UN MALDITO COBARDE! ¡DA LA CARA!  
  
-Como tú digas Weasley... aunque, admite que fuiste muy grosero y... mereces un castigo.... Crucio...  
  
-¡AGHHHHHHTT! ¡HARRYYYYYY, AYUDAMEEEEE!  
  
-¡ROOOON!  
  
Harry intentó safarse de los brazos de su profesor, pero él no lo dejó.  
  
-Tranquilizate, Harry...  
  
-¡¿Cómo quiere que me tranquilice mientras torturan a mi mejor amigo?!  
  
-Es que eso es lo que él quiere, que pierdas la cabeza... debes estar sereno...  
  
Estar sereno... que fácil suena...  
  
-Avada kedavra.....  
  
Por fin los gritos de su amigo se detuvieron y Harry, haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, se liberó de su profesor para ir a verlo. Su rojo cabello caía sobre sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, la cara mostraba una mueca de dolor, de sufrimiento...  
  
-Muy conmovedor.... Oh, pero que veo aquí.... El espía protegiendo a Potter.... Que tierno.... Crucio... -ahora era Snape quien se retorcía en el suelo esforzandose por no gritar. -vaya, así que aún tienes un poco de honor Snape....  
  
-¡YA BASTA, VOLDEMORT!  
  
-Mmmmm, Potter ¿por fin darás la cara y pelearemos?  
  
-DESMAIUS  
  
-PROTEGO, con esos simples hechizos no me harás nada....  
  
-Entonces probemos este... CRUCIO  
  
Voldemort abrió los ojos, sorprendido ante ese ataque mientras era presa de ese cruel dolor que a él tanto le gustaba otorgar, ¿Cómo era posible? Potter nunca había usado las maldiciones imperdonables...  
  
-Vaya, debo decir que tú mayor arma... es también tu mayor debilidad.... AVADA....  
  
-Ja... ¿en serio... crees que... moriré con esa... esa maldición... no soy idiota.  
  
-KEDAVRA.........  
  
El rayo de luz verde dio de lleno en el pecho de Voldemort. Un espeso humo comenzó a salir de su boca, un humo con forma de serpiente, la cual se acercó rápidamente a Harry, alcanzando a tocarle lo ojos que mantenía cerrados.  
  
-Justo lo que esperaba.... ¡¡¡TOTALUS ENCIERRO!!!  
  
Con su varita, Harry formó una especie de jaula de luz que comenzó a absorber a la serpiente, cuando ya estuvo dentro, Potter tomó un medallón que pendía de su pecho y lo tocó con la varita, ocasionando que esa misteriosa jaula se metiera ahí...  
  
-Por... por fin.... Lo hemos... logrado... Profesor Snape, ¡lo logramos! -abrió los ojos mientras ayudaba a su profesor a levantarse.  
  
-Hay que avisar a los otros....  
  
-Sí... -miró los cuerpos de sus amigos mientras una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla. -los he vengado...  
  
Ambos salieron de ese refugio, usando el movilicorpus para llevar los cuerpos de sus amigos, pero hubieran deseado no haber salido nunca....  
  
Apenas subieron las escaleras y lo primero que pudieron apreciar fueron los cuerpos ensangrentados de algunos profesores y mortifagos, Snape se fue a los terrenos y al gran comedor a buscar sobrevivientes mientras Harry subía trabajosamente las escaleras (haciendo a un lado más cadáveres de estudiantes mayores) antes de entrar a la torre de Gryffindor: el suelo de la sala común se encontraba tapizado de niños, completamente destazados, al parecer todo fue una trampa.  
  
Harry subió a las habitaciones apresuradamente intentando encontrar sobrevivientes mientras su mirada se hiba haciendo más borrosa al ver a todos completamente descuartizados...  
  
Bajó hacia el gran comedor en busca de su profesor...  
  
En medio de un espeso mar de sangre, se encontraba Snape, peleando contra un mortifago de cabello rubio platinado.  
  
-¡Dejaste que mataran a tu propio hijo!  
  
-¡Te equivocas!... ¡Yo lo maté!  
  
-¡¡¡Eres un maldito!!!  
  
Lucius Malfoy efectuó un complicado movimiento con la varita a la vez en que murmuraba unas palabras, lo que ocasionó que Snape cayera al suelo con la mirada perdida.  
  
-¡NOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Sin saber bien como, una potente luz salió de la varita de Harry rumbo a aquel mortifago, pulverizandolo (literalmente) al instante.  
  
Tropezando, pues no veía muy bien, Harry se acercó a su profesor, quien tenía espasmos y escupía sangre. Potter cerró los ojos y sorpresivamente apareció en el recibidor de San Mungo, donde unos medimagos corrieron a ayudarlo.  
  
En menos de una hora, Harry se encontraba sentado a un lado de la camilla del profesor Snape. Un médico entró.  
  
-¿Qué tiene, doctor? ¿Estará bien?  
  
-No lo sé señor Potter, el fue victima de un hechizo completamente desconocido para nosotros, por suerte ya le normalizamos el pulso, seguirá inconsciente hasta que demos con la cura. -después de esto salió, mientras Harry apretaba las manos de su profesor y comenzaba a llorar.  
  
-¿Inconsciente?.... pero.... Yo... necesito que me ayude profesor.... ¿Qué haré ahora?.... no veo nada.... Me he quedado ciego....  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
El rincón de cerdo volador.  
  
¡BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Se me fue la inspiración a la mitad del capitulo TT Lo siento, de verdad, pero llevo más de cinco horas frente al monitor actualizando (solo alcancé a hacer este capitulo y otro de otro fic)  
  
En fin, ahí van la respuesta a los Reviews que me hacen tan feliz:  
  
Cerberusmon: ¡Que bueno que te gustó!  
  
Luzy Snape: Jejeje, solo espero que no te vayas a desilusionar si no sale muy bien, pero ¡gracias por leer!  
  
shiokaze(tatsui): ¡Shiokaze-chan! ¡Hola! Y claro que se enamoraran luego, no te bajes de tu nube jajaja, en fin, gracias por leer mi historia jejeje, hasta luego.  
  
marla: Pues sí, he aquí un nuevo fic jejeje, intentaré actualizar muy seguido ahora que ya estoy de vacaciones, ¡muchas gracias por leer otra de mis historias!  
  
Zekhen-angel and Zekhen: Jejeje: Disculpa por matar a Remus (y a todo Hogwarts) pero era necesario jejeje sobre matar a Severus... mejor lee otro de mis fics llamado "Tú", ya esta terminado y es corto, a ver que te parece.... Creo... que draco no podrá salir.... Este... lo maté.... ¬¬ pero también tengo varios oneshoot sobre él, si quieres los lees y así te imaginas que sigue vivo ¿ok? Y Snape no esta viejo... esta en edad perfecta, y hace una pareja perfecta con Harry (raptemos a Rowling y obliguémosla a dejarlos juntos!!!!)  
  
Paula Moonlight: jejeje ¡Que gusto que también leas este fic Pau-chan! Intentaré no regar "mucha" sangre en este fic, jejeje a mi me gustó el fic ese de "Tú", espero me llegue inspiración para escribir este bien... ¡nos leemos luego Pau-chan!  
  
ni€a: Jejeje ¡otra que odia a Emma! Pasame bien esa direccion para hacerme socia de inmediato jejejeje a mi también me gustaría poner a Harry de otaku y creo que lo hare!!! Jajaja, solo espero que no se salga mucho del tema u.ú En fin, ¡Gracias por leer! Hasta luego!!!! 


	3. Vida después de la muerte

Capitulo 3. Vida después de la muerte.  
  
(Snape)  
  
Hoy se cumplen tres años desde aquella tragedia en Hogwarts (N/a: ¿Tragedia? 0.0 jejeje) para mí es como si acabara de pasar.  
  
-Flashback-  
  
"Apenas subieron las escaleras y lo primero que pudieron apreciar fueron los cuerpos ensangrentados de algunos profesores y mortifagos, Snape se fue a los terrenos y al gran comedor a buscar sobrevivientes mientras Harry subía trabajosamente las escaleras (haciendo a un lado más cadáveres de estudiantes mayores) hacia la torre de Gryffindor."  
  
"-¡Dejaste que mataran a tu propio hijo!  
  
-¡Te equivocas!... ¡Yo lo maté!  
  
-¡¡¡Eres un maldito!!!  
  
Lucius Malfoy efectuó un complicado movimiento con la varita a la vez en que murmuraba unas palabras, lo que ocasionó que Snape cayera al suelo con la mirada perdida."  
  
-Fin del Flashback-  
  
Al menos logre encontrar algunos sobrevivientes, chicos que se ocultaron en el lugar "más peligroso" del colegio: el bosque prohibido.  
  
-Flashback-  
  
Severus Snape caminaba frente al lago, intentando apilar uno a uno los cuerpos de aquellos que murieron valientemente intentando proteger al colegio de todos aquellos mortífagos que lo amenazaban.  
  
Fue entonces que le pareció ver un movimiento en el bosque.  
  
Aquel hombre se dirigió sigilosamente al ya mencionado bosque, parecía haber algún sonido de gente, pero al acercarse callaron.  
  
Luego de mucho caminar, logró llegar a una cueva, a la que sin dudar entró. -LUMOS- su voz grave resonó dentro de aquella cavidad rocosa, la luz de su varita se reflejaba en las humedas paredes dandole el aspecto de una especie de casa de cristal.  
  
Venciendo la tentación de quedarse observando, siguió caminando más. Al llegar al final, encontró lo que tanto buscaba: un grupo de aproximadamente cincuenta niños de edades variadas lo observaba asustado.  
  
-¿Están bien? -Ante la suavidad de su voz, varios chicos asintieron, mientras que otros rompieron a llorar.  
  
Lo que siguió fue algo demasiado perturbador para él: una chiquilla de aproximadamente doce años se le acercó, llevaba la cara ensangrentada con un trozo de tela a modo de venda que le cubría su ojo izquierdo. Su cabello nebro caía en suaves ondas hasta los codos y el ojo que quedaba a la vista, que era de un azul claro, lo miraba profundamente... a pesar de aparentar fortaleza, la voz de la pequeña se quebró al hablar.  
  
-Se... señor Snape.... -su ojo sano comenzó a brillar por las lágrimas contenidas -¿Ya... ya todo ha terminado...? -El profesor asintió dubitativo, la chica no pudo más y dejó el llanto fluir a la vez en que lo abrazaba aferrandose a su pecho como si de una tabla de salvación se tratase. -Gracias... gracias... muchas gracias...  
  
A esta chica se le unió otra y otra... en menos de cinco segundos, todos esos niños lo rodeaban abrazandolo y llorando, todos buscaban con ese improvisado calor humano que las heridas de sus corazones sanaran.  
  
Fue ahí, que Snape reparó en el hecho de que todos esos niños pertenecían a los grados inferiores, aquella niña de doce o trece años parecía ser de las mayores, en una esquina, apartado de todos, se encontraba un muchacho de unos catorce años cruzado de brazos, quien giró la cabeza para evitar mirar esa muestra de afecto. Tenía el cabello corto negro y brillante, piel cetrina y ojos de un negro extremadamente profundo.  
  
Severus suspiró pausadamente antes de bajar la cabeza al sentir las primeras lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos, conviertiendo aquel en un mismo llanto, en un solo grito de tristeza, en un mismo réquiem proveniente de un mismo corazón...  
  
Una hora, dos horas, un minuto... ¿A quien le importa el tiempo que duró abrazado a esos niños? Pero entonces una imagen acudió a su cabeza: había dejado a Harry solo en el castillo, rodeado de todos aquellos cadáveres y de la posibilidad de ser victima de algún mortifago que quedara.  
  
Rápidamente comenzó a ordenar la salida de todos, en un instante había encantado cinco trasladores para que fueran todos a San Mungo. En menos de diez minutos, los cincuenta niños sintieron aquel molesto tirón a la altura del ombligo antes de aparecer en el hospital.  
  
Snape se quedó solo en la cueva y corrió para ayudar al que desde hace un tiempo se había convertido en su segundo protegido, el primero había sido Draco, a quien había criado desde que nació, realmente lo amaba como a un hijo.  
  
Bordeó el bosque hasta llegar a la explanada frente a la puerta principal, ahí se encontraba apostado un hombre vestido con una larga capa negra quien en ese momento se quitaba una mascara blanca y la lanzaba lejos mientras se acomodaba los largos mechones de cabello rubio platinado.  
  
-Malfoy... -el susodicho giró con lentitud y elegancia hacia su interlocutor.  
  
-Snape... o debería decir... ¿Espía?  
  
-Al menos estoy del lado ganador, Lucius...  
  
-Te equivocas... ¿Es que no has visto a tu alrededor? -preguntó cinicamente observando todos esos cuerpos mutilados. -El amo ha inventado unos cuantos hechizos nuevos... que solo los más allegados a él.... Como yo conocemos....  
  
-Que interesante, aunque... justamente hace unos minutos, Voldemort acaba de terminar su lucha contra Potter. -hizo silencio saboreando el efecto de sus palabras en el rubio, quien abría sus ojos desmesuradamente ante aquella noticia. -Y... ¿Adivina quien ganó?... Exacto... ganó Potter.  
  
-¡Callate estupido!... ¡Eso no puede ser cierto!  
  
-¿Ah no? Te sugiero que le eches un vistazo a la marca tenebrosa, ahora debe haber perdido aquel brillo y poder, tal vez ha desaparecido... ahora que él ha muerto...  
  
Sus últimas palabras fueron ahogadas por Lucius, quien en ese momento le lanzó una extraña maldición, hasta ahora desconocida para el profesor de pociones, la cual ocasionó que todo su cuerpo comenzara a sangrar profusamente. En menos de un instante se encontró en medio de un espeso mar de sangre... su sangre... su contrincante efectuó un complicado movimiento con la varita a la vez en que murmuraba unas palabras.  
  
Lo último que recordó antes de caer inconsciente, fue la voz de cierto estudiante de ojos verdes que gritaba.  
  
-¡NOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Después, todo fue obscuridad, solo recordaba algunas palabras que sonaban a la voz del chico de oro de Dumbledore, palabras que lo desconcertaban mucho.  
  
-¿Estará bien?  
  
-¿Inconsciente?.... pero.... Yo... necesito que me ayude profesor.... ¿Qué haré ahora?.... no veo nada.... Me he quedado ciego....  
  
-Fin del flash back-  
  
Vaya, ahora que todo terminó, me pregunto: ¿Qué habrá sido de Potter?  
  
Hogwarts reabrió sus puertas al año siguiente (aunque fueron muy pocos alumnos), John McMillan es el nuevo director. El mundo magico ha sido reconstruido y, sin falta, cada seis meses sale un programa o una entrevista a Harry.  
  
Por supuesto que he notado que sus ojos lucen vacíos (de nuevo)... dicen que los ojos son las ventanas del alma, y a juzgar por eso, podría jurar que su alma esta triste y aún llora por el pasado.  
  
-Pero... ¿A ti que te importa, Severus? Él ya no es tu responsabilidad -musitó para si mismo.  
  
-Te equivocas, él siempre será tu responsabilidad. -Esa molesta vocecilla que habita en las mentes de casi todos, se encargó de recordarle partes de ese pasado que tanto había deseado olvidar.  
  
-Flash back-  
  
Severus Snape se encontraba corrigiendo algunos examenes de septimo, ya pasaba de la media noche, pero "algo" lo obligaba a mantenerse despierto. Por fin ese "algo" se materializó en forma de una explosión de fuego en el techo.  
  
-¿Fawkes? ¿Qué necesita Dumbledore ahora?  
  
Sin decir más, se ahustó la capa antes de salir rumbo al despacho del director, aprovechando (¿Y quien no?) para castigar a ciertos Ravenclaws que se paseaban por el corredor.  
  
-Panditas de gomita. "Malditas contraseñas de dulces, si no matan a Albus, seguro se muere de diabetes" -Pensó enojado, después de todo, le dolía la cabeza como para pensar en esas cosas. -¿Qué pasa Albus?  
  
-Severus... -esa mirada evaluatoria solo podía significar que se avecinaba una misión realmente dura y/o peligrosa. -sabes que eres en quien más confío... por eso... te encomiendo la tarea más importante de toda mi vida.  
  
-........... 0.0  
  
-No me mires así, mi tiempo en este mundo ya casi termina...  
  
-Pero, Albus...  
  
Dejame terminar... mi tiempo ya casi termina y quiero que tú cuides mi mayor tesoro... quiero que protejas a Harry... (N/a: me sonó medio pedofilo el vejete ¬¬)  
  
-Albus...  
  
-Prometemelo, por favor.... -la mirada suplicante de aquel anciano no dejaba lugar a una respuesta negativa.  
  
-Esta bien Albus. Me retiro. ¬¬  
  
Ya estando en el umbral de la puerta, alcanzó a oír un murmullo bajo procedente del escritorio en el cual aquel anciano reposaba sus manos con gesto cansado.  
  
-Solo tú podrías ayudarlo a no ahogarse en su pasado.  
  
Severus fingió no escucharlo.  
  
-Fin del flash back-  
  
-"Solo tú podrías ayudarlo a no ahogarse en su pasado...." Tal vez no me haría mal volver a Inglaterra.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
El rincón de Cerdo Volador.  
  
Mmmm, este capítulo lo escribí hace como dos o tres dias, pero la verdad me daba mucha pereza pasarlo a la computadora XD además de que se me olvidó lo que había escrito en el capitulo pasado y puse que aquella visita a la cueva, la habían hecho Harry y Severus, pero luego, leí el capitulo anterior y ¡Voila!, me di cuenta de que había dejado a Harry retorciendose entre los restos de sus compañeros u.ú  
  
A los que no les gusta ver tanto muerto (jejeje) lo siento, de verdad, INTENTARÉ no matar a más personas y convertir este fic en un slash normal y bonito con final feliz (sí marqué la parte de intentaré ¿verdad?) y hablando de slash....  
  
Leí en un fic que los de la página se estaban poniendo medio rebelditos con eso del slash, así que pasé este y todos mis fics (todos son de este genero nn) a clasificación para mayores de 17 años. Se que mis historias deberían estar en general, pero ni modo. Jeje  
  
Ahora si, pasemos a contestar esos Reviews que me hacen tan feliz.  
  
----Tenshi Lain: Sobre tu pregunta "¿era preciso matar ala mitad de los personajes?" mi respuesta es: Siiii jejejeje lo siento si llego a ser un poquito cruel, pero ese es mi lema: si los personajes no sufren, entonces no hay historia jejejeje. Gracias por tu review y gracias por leer nn  
  
---Paula Moonlight: ¡Kyaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Que cruel! TT ¡¡¡Pau-chan regaña a cerdo volador!!! Jejeje, ¡Sufre! Mwahahahaha XD pero ya no te enojes, aquí esta el capitulo (que por cierto, espero te guste ¬¬) y sobre tu pregunta de si maté a Draco... ¡Pues sí! Jajaja, no te creas, si a mi me encanta Draco y pienso que hace buena pareja con Harry, pero sobraba en mi historia, es que ¿Cómo explicartelo? A si, debo torturar a Harry, dejarlo solo y triste y pues... si hubiera dejado vivo a Draqui-chan, me hubiera sido inevitable juntarlos y pues este es un Harry/Severus.... u.ú En fin, ¡Gracias por leer y por el review! XD  
  
---BISHOUJO-HENTAI: Jajajaja, SIIIII ¡está jodido! Jajaja velo de esa manera Bishoujo, ya no esta miope, ahora también ciego jejeje, soy cruel nn ¡Gracias por el review y por leer mi fic!  
  
---Ali: Nihao Ali-chan... ¿Qué si estaba de malas? Pues no 0.0 de hecho estaba de muy buen humor nn jejeje, velo todo por el lado amable: deje a Harry y a Severus vivos, algo es algo ¿No? Jejeje intentaré no matar a nadie y ¡Muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones! ¡Gracias por tu review y por leer!  
  
---Futhark: ¡Hola Futh-chan! ¡Que bueno que te guste mi historia y que hayas leido casi todos mis fics! TT ¡Que bonito se siente leer eso! ¡Me has subido el autoestima! ¡Gracias! ¡Muchas gracias! Sobre si son tristes... pues.... No más poquito nn jaja que bien que te siga gustando este fic a pesar de que maté a casi todos (solo por lo que me escribiste decidí poner algunos sobrevivientes XD) Repito: ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODO! ¡Sigueme apoyando como hasta ahora! ¡por favor! ¿Si? nn  
  
---ni€a: Hola ni€a, gracias por decirme que soy mala (es un gran halago nn) Que bueno que te ha gustado y sobre lo que le pasa a Sev.... ¡No sé! °.° Se me olvidó por completo y pues... ahora creo que tendré que inventarlo, aunque en este capitulo ves que despierta (aunque sea) y sip, se ha quedado cieguito el pequeño Harrito jejeje ciego de no poder ver nada de nada, no de que le haga feliz. y esa pagina anti Emma esta genial, muchas gracias (Ya me afilié XD) ¡Gracias por tu review y por leer!  
  
Muchas gracias por leer mi historia o y de antemano les recuerdo de que me pueden enviar todo tipo de comentarios y sugerencias, solo presionen el botón que dice GO y podré leer lo que piensan ¿OK?  
  
Sin más, solo les pido me dejen uno de esos dorados Reviews ¬ y que se cuiden mucho.  
  
¡Hasta luego!  
  
Atte. Cerdo volador y mi alter ego (u otra personalidad, como prefieran llamarla) Moony.  
  
Por último, esto me obliga mi dulce hermanita a ponerlo:  
  
¡VIVA MÉXICO! ¡VIVA CIUDAD JUAREZ! (Mi ciudad nn)  
  
XD  
  
........................................................ 


	4. Te extraño

Capitulo 4. Te extraño...  
  
Mi destino...  
  
Destino... ¿Qué es?  
  
Se supone que es ese futuro que ya ha sido decidido y es imposible de cambiar...  
  
¿Decidido?... ¿Por quién? ¿Por qué?  
  
Vaya... siempre creí que mi "destino" sería morir a manos de Voldemort, no seguir "vivo"  
  
Ja, que ironico, siempre pensé que el peor sufrimiento de la vida sería que mi cuerpo se destruyera, que muriera, que equivocado estaba, pues ahora sé que el verdadero terror es esto.  
  
"Estar vivo"  
  
Basura.  
  
La vida es una porquería o al menos la vida así...  
  
Mi cuerpo vive pero mi alma ha muerto, murió con mis amigos, con mis sueños, con Voldemort.  
  
Mi corazón y mi alma fueron asesinados por la soledad... por esa maldita sombra que me ha perseguido desde que cumplí un año... que iluso, y yo que creía que al morir Voldemort morirían todos mis problemas y tristezas, pero no ha sido así.  
  
¿Quién sabe?, tal vez es algo así como el yin y el yang, la luz y obscuridad, vida y muerte, hombres y mujeres... tan diferentes y siempre en conflicto, pero a la vez tan iguales que no pueden estar separados...  
  
Niea entra con su jovial sonrisa de siempre a traerme una charola con comida preparada por ella misma, le sonrió sinceramente, dandome cuenta de que solo ella ha sido capaz de devolverle ese gesto a mi rostro, recuerdo cuando la conocí en la sala de espera de San Mungo, ella estaba ahí para ver a Snape, fue ella la única persona que se dio cuenta de que lloraba asustado, la segunda (el primero fue él) en saber mi estado de ceguera completa, quien vigilaba mis sueño en las noches, quien se encargó de mantener mi cuerpo vivo, la única que me ayudó a seguir desde que él se fue a México... ahora recuerdo que desde ese ataque ella ha estado a mi lado, sin abandonarme un solo minuto.  
  
Pruebo la comida, un gesto amargo cruza mi rostro.  
  
-¿No te gustó? -es ella quien sigue a mi lado pendiente de cada una de mis expresiones. Sonrío amargamente ¿Cómo explicarle que no importa que sea, la comida me sabe a sangre desde aquel día? Decido mentirle, después de todo, ella se esfuerza mucho por regresarle un poco de vida a mi alma.  
  
-Sí me gustó, gracias. -Alcanzo a escuchar un leve bufido, sé que no me ha creído, pero decide no preguntar, solo sale deseandome un buen provecho y avisandome que iría con unos amigos.  
  
Termino mis alimentos y me levanto para dirigirme a la ventana, no importa que no pueda ver nada, ya que conozco esa habitación como la palma de mi mano, después de todo, no he salido de aquí desde que él se fue.  
  
----------------------------- Flash back -----------------------------  
  
Escucho que Severus se acerca a la ventana y se queda largo rato ahí, lo oigo suspirar pesadamente antes de voltearse a mi y hablar.  
  
-Señor Potter, la verdad no se que más hacer, con quien llevarlo para solucionar su problema... esto es deprimente...  
  
-No se preocupe por mi profesor, preocupese solo por usted... necesita un descanso...  
  
-Tiene razón. Después de todo, no es mi máximo seguir viviendo siempre en una de las mansiones Snape, menos en esta.  
  
-¿Por qué no se va de vacaciones?  
  
-¿A dónde iríamos?  
  
-¿Iríamos?  
  
-Sí, después de que atacaron Hogwarts -su voz se entristeció un poco. -Niea y tú se han convertido en parte de mi familia... en mi única familia así que es natural que me acompañen.  
  
-Pero...  
  
-Pero nada, ella esta de vacaciones, tiene una semana antes de volver, aprovechemos para ir...  
  
-No lo sé... -las imágenes de mortífagos aún sueltos se vinieron a su mente mientras recordaba que ahora no era nada más que un ciego (en su opinión ¬¬) inútil. Su ex-profesor entendió ese gesto y con una sonrisa paternal contestó en un suave murmullo.  
  
-Vamos, yo te protegeré...  
  
-Está bien. n.n  
  
Pero ese viaje nunca llegó, pues antes de que salieran a la estación de trasladores, Harry cayó sin sentido, la chica y Severus pasaron una larga semana en el hospital esperando que despertara, los medimagos no tenían la más mínima idea de que podría tener ni cuando despertaría, por suerte al fin de esa semana, el 1 de Septiembre para ser exactos, él despertó, así de simple, solo abrió sus ojos y miró alrededor.  
  
Niea no regresó ese mismo día al colegio ya que se quedó con Severus a observar si Harry tenía alguna recaída.  
  
El ojiverde fingía que estaba dormido, escuchando lo que su ahora familia decía.  
  
-Esto es demasiado Niea... me siento impotente... mal de no poder hacer nada...  
  
-Igual yo... Severus... no quiero volover al colegio...  
  
-Yo tampoco... es por eso y por esto... que renunciaré...  
  
-¡¿QUE?! ¡NO! ¡No me puedes dejar sola! ¡No tú también! -la joven de trece años se echó a llorar mientras su antes odiado profesor la abrazaba sintendola aferrarse a su túnica.  
  
-Tranquila... sabes que nunca estarás sola... para eso estamos Harry y yo...  
  
-Pero te irás del colegio...  
  
-Sí y... también del país...  
  
-¡¿POR QUE?!  
  
-Para ayudarlos... -el hombre miró tristemente al joven en la fría cama del hospital para luego girar los ojos en dirección a la chica que conservaba un gran parche cubriendo el ojo izquierdo que perdió en los ataques. -ustedes son todo lo que tengo y los quiero ver felices...  
  
-Si te vas no seremos felices...  
  
-Ya lo he decidido...  
  
-¿A dónde irás? -Ahora Harry era quien hablaba desde su cama y sin despegar los ojos del techo (aunque no veía nada)  
  
-A México...  
  
-¿Cuándo volverás?  
  
-No sé...  
  
-¿A que vas?  
  
-A estudiar... me entrenaré en las artes de la medimagia, sé que ahí es una ciencia muy desarrollada...  
  
-¿No nos puedes llevar? -el joven ojiverde le seguía hablando quedamente mientras la niña miraba a otro lado, pero al oír esa pregunta, se volvió inmediatamente al mayor.  
  
-...........  
  
-Dime, ¿Nos llevarás?  
  
-No....  
  
-¿Por qué? Dijiste que eramos una familia y las familias no se separan... -la voz de Harry comenzó a entrecortarse en parte por la tristeza y en parte por la furia de saber que alguien más le dejaba.  
  
-Por que allá no tengo nada asegurado y como mi FAMILIA que son no quiero que esten en peligro.  
  
-Pe... pero...  
  
-Basta Niea, si ha tomado su decisión, dejalo, él sabe lo que hace...  
  
Ante las frías palabras del muchacho, Severus cerró los ojos para detener una lágrima de tristeza, era difícil separarse de ellos, pero sobretodo separarse así y más de él...  
  
-Cuidense mucho, Niea, ve a Hogwarts... y Harry... no dejes la mansión.  
  
Luego de eso salió presuroso, pasaron los años, ambos chicos recibían cartas en las que él les hablaba de sus avances y les pedía se cuidaran. Pero desde entonces nunca lo volvieron a ver, de él solo quedaron cartas... pedazos de papel que pretendían suplir a la persona, pero eso nunca fue suficiente, cosa que Harry le dijo en contestación un día. En tres días le llegó la pequeña contestación.  
  
"Tienes razón, disculpame si te he hecho más mal que bien. Hasta luego"  
  
"Severus"  
  
Después no volvió a recibir una carta, por suerte aún sabía de él por Niea  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Fin del Flash Back  
  
---------------------------  
  
Con un suspiro llego a la deseada ventana y de un tirón abro las cortinas, abro los cristales e inmediatamente siento una suave brisa que me recorre y ese confortante calor que me calienta los huesos.  
  
Como me gustaría ser un ave, volar por el cielo que según recuerdo es azul, navegar entre las nubes como alguna vez hice junto a Ron en el auto de su familia, volar frente a la luna llena mientras Remus transformado y los merodeadores salen a pasear por Hogsmeade, atrapar la snitch en un emocionante partido de Quidditch sin necesidad de usar la escoba, viendo a todo el colegio gritar de felicidad y de emoción...  
  
Extraño todo, a la orden, Sirius, Dumbledore, mis casi hermanos Ron y Hermione, los Weasleys, Draco, es más, extraño a Snape... ¿Qué habrá sido de él?  
  
Cierro los ojos dejandome llevar por la paz que este vacío me ha dejado, producto de la ausencia de aquel hombre cuando escucho un sonoro "Plof" proveniente del recibidor, Niea no esta en casa, tal vez ya volvió... salgo pero me detengo en el marco de la puerta al sentir a esa persona.  
  
Parece que la conozco, su aura me es familiar...  
  
Escucho que se acerca por el pasillo, ya ha subido las escaleras...  
  
Su aroma me es familiar...  
  
Romero y menta....  
  
No puede ser él...  
  
¿O sí?  
  
-¿Severus?  
  
-Buenas tardes Harry...  
  
Apenas su voz me confirma quien es, corro hacia donde lo siento, al llegar frente a él me detengo y sonrío como en mucho tiempo no lo hacía a la vez en que me lanzo a sus brazos aprisionandolo con mis propios brazos y piernas.  
  
Mis labios sonrien mientras repiten su nombre...  
  
Mi cuerpo se tensa sintiendo lo mucho que lo extrañe...  
  
Mi corazón ríe rogandole que no se vuelva a ir...  
  
Mi alma llora de alegría implorandole que me bese...  
  
Aprovechando que me detiene con sus fuertes brazos (no quiero soltar el agarre de mis piernas en sus caderas) con mis manos delineó su rostro, recordandolo, memorizandolo... la verdad no sé como ni por que lo hago, pero acerco mis labios a los suyos para tocarlos con una simple caricia, luego llevo mi boca a su oído para murmurar lo que mi cuerpo completo quiere gritar.  
  
-Te extrañe mucho Severus, no te vuelvas a ir... nunca...  
  
-No lo haré Harry...  
  
-¡SEVERUS! -escucho la voz de mi compañera mientras mis pies tocan de nuevo el suelo, pero me niego a alejarme de él así que enredó nuevamente mis brazos en su cintura, siento a Niea correr para luego abrazar a ese hombre al cual ambos extrañamos tanto...  
  
----------------------------------  
  
El rincón de cerdo volador  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Hola chicas!!!! La verdad no tenia pensado escribir este capitulo, sino el de "El que lo ama" de Kareles, sin embargo, tuve unos problemas en mi casa y eso hizo que me empezara a sentir muy mal, traía una mezcla de tristeza y enojo por lo que mientras me sentaba frente a la computadora empecé a escribir y cuando menos lo supe ya estaba haciendo el capitulo.  
  
No se ustedes, pero a mi me encantó como quedó la parte en la que Harry abraza a Severun n.n aunque tuve que interrumpirla u.ú  
  
Sobre el nombre de la chica, jeje, decidí ponerle Niea en honor a esa genial escritora de fics (si, tú chica que ya terminaste Sleeping Alive) en agradecimiento por ser tan buena persona ¡Vales mucho Niea-san!  
  
Así que aquí contesto Reviews, por cierto, disculpen si me tardé en actualizar XD Traigo mucha prisa asi que lo siento si mis respuestas apestan ok?  
  
---marla: aquí esta el prox cap, espero te guste.  
  
---Tenshi Lain: Hola, estoy muy bien y feliz y tu? Como que te repetiste con los Reviews? 0.0 pero bueno, que bien que te gustó, los ojos de Harry se ven vacíos no por su ceguera, (eso es otra cosa ¬¬) sino por la tristeza, hay ciegos que a pesar de serlo, tienen un brillo muy especial en sus ojitos cuando son felices, pero otros no aunque puedan ver u.ú hasta luego!  
  
---Gala Snape: Hola, aquí la continuación, hasta luego! Gracias por leer!  
  
---BISHOUJO-HENTAI: La li ho! Disculpa si resultó confuso, el capitulo 2 esta en el pasado, es decir, en ese momento era el presente, pero a partir del cap tres, ya habian pasado tres años, y lo que pasa en el tres y cuatro es ya el presente ok? hasta luego y gracias por el review!  
  
---Luty Snape: Lastima que no te gustó que los matara a todos, pero era necesario para crearle a Harry esa depresión tan fuerte, espera unos caps y lo entenderas, hasta luego!  
  
---Tenshi Lain: Gomen si me excedí un poco n.n sigue leyendo y entenderas por que los mate hasta luego!  
  
---Futhark: Futh-chan!!! Gracias por subirme el autoestima!, buaaaa!!! Soy feliz con sus Reviews!!! ToT hasta luego! ---Amazona Verde: Que bien que te gustó, ya veras, espero te siga gustando hasta luego!!!  
  
---ni€a: Niea!!!! ;Me alegra que precisamente tu leas mi fic!!!! Y si, Sev se fue y Harry esta cieguito, soy mala!!! Aquí esta la continuación donde es mucho mas feliz, hasta luego! 


	5. El sol brilla incluso de noche

_Una continua canción sin final_

_Podré con lágrimas abrir las profundidades del corazón._

_Una ilimitada noche azul,_

_Mi corazón esta tan vacío..._

_Las luces se desbordan ilimitadamente,_

_Pero mi corazón esta demasiado vacío..._

Capitulo 5. El sol brilla incluso de noche.

Aprovechando que me detiene con sus fuertes brazos (no quiero soltar el agarre de mis piernas en sus caderas) con mis manos delineó su rostro, recordandolo, memorizandolo... la verdad no sé como ni por que lo hago, pero acerco mis labios a los suyos para tocarlos con una simple caricia, luego llevo mi boca a su oído para murmurar lo que mi cuerpo completo quiere gritar.

-Te extrañe mucho Severus, no te vuelvas a ir... nunca...

-No lo haré Harry...

-¡SEVERUS! -escucho la voz de mi compañera mientras mis pies tocan de nuevo el suelo, pero me niego a alejarme de él así que enredó nuevamente mis brazos en su cintura, siento a Niea correr para luego abrazar a ese hombre al cual ambos extrañamos tanto...

----------------------------------------------

-¿Y bien, ¡Quiero que me cuentes absolutamente todo sobre tu estancia en México! -Niea estaba absolutamente euforica, dando saltitos y sonriendo mientras servía el té. Harry suspiró alegre mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los dos sillones de la sala, a su lado se acomodó Snape.

-Anda, sera mejor que le contestes a este torbellino antes que destruya la casa por tanta emoción.

-¡Malo! si bien que tambien tienes duda... xD

-¡Mentira!

-Ya pues, no discutan. -Severus sonreía como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacía, tomó un sorbo de café y comenzó a relatarles todas y cada una de sus vivencias, disfrutando de la paz que se respiraba en ese lugar, rodeado de la gente que amaba. -...Realmente Poppy hubiese amado la academia donde estuve y ni hablar de mis maestros... ellos si que sabían, por que nunca se daban por vencidos, no importa lo raro de la enfermedad, siempre le hacían frente.

-¿Y bien? -ya está, habían hecho la pregunta. Niea miró fijamente a Snape esperando una respuesta a su pregunta. -¿Has encontrado la manera de ayudar a Harry?

-¿Alguien gusta más té? -la suave voz de Harry los sacó del tema.

-Estamos bien así, tu taza también esta llena así que te callas y escuchas.

-Que directa, enana.

-Cobarde

-¡Santo cielo! ¿Que tienen que discutir por todo?... -el mayor no esperó respuesta, en lugar de eso comenzó la explicación. -Bien, pues creo que he logrado encontrar la razón de la ceguera de Harry y sus repentinos desmayos...

-¿En serio? ¡Habla!

-Ya voy, no me apures... mujeres ¬¬

-Calla que así me adoras. nn

-Grrrr... bueno. -soltó un suspiro y siguió. -La mente humana es como el amor, puede volverse nuestra mayor fortaleza, pero también nuestra mayor debilidad. Harry es un mago extremadamente poderoso y no, no lo digo por la profecía, Voldemort o lo que te imagines. Tú eres poderoso por ser tú, no el niño de oro, no el niño que vivió, solo Harry. Además de tu talento innato para la magia, tuviste un arduo entrenamiento no solo físico, sino también mental. Ahí es donde radicó el problema. Tu entrenamiento mental quedó inconcluso...

-Explicate. -el semblante del niño que vivió era serio, como cuando planeaba con la orden algún ataque.

-Claro, jefe... digamos, que te enseñamos a abrirte a ti mismo las puertas de tu mente, pero jamas te enseñamos a cerrarlas.

-La oclumancia...

-Esa impedía el acceso a otras personas, no te defendía de ti mismo.

-¿Y para que querría defenderme de mi mismo?

-Para que no te pasara esto. Verás, la mente es algo sumamente complejo e interesante; la personalidad posee varios matices, siendo dos los mas importantes, el "yo" conciente y el "yo" subconciente, este segundo influyendo sin que el conciente se de cuenta.

-Un ejemplo...

-Un ejemplo (el más claro en mi opinión) son los sueños.

-¿?

-Los sueños son capaces de mostrarnos los deseos y anhelos más profundos de nuestro corazón, los cuales, nosotros podriamos concientemente estar rechazando o ni siquiera saber que existían. ¿Me entienden?

-Si entiendo eso. Lo que no comprendo es ¿Que tiene que ver conmigo?

-Más de lo que te imaginas. A ver, dime ¿Cuando fue que dejaste de ver?

-Después del ataque a Hogwarts.

-¡Bingo!... dime, ¿Como es que te sentías después de ese ataque?

RINGGGGGGGGGG

-Yo contesto. -Niea se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina, donde se encontraba un telefono que funcionaba magicamente (una de las tantas modificaciones que Severus hizo en la mansión para que su nueva familia estuviera comoda y feliz)

-Responde, ni creas que no me doy cuenta que quieres cambiar de tema.

-¿Que habías preguntado? -Harry siguió haciendose el desentendido.

-Pregunté ¿Como es que te sentías después de el ataque a Hogwarts?

-¿Y como deberia sentirme?

-No pregunto como DEBERIAS sentirte, sino como te sentiste tú.

-Mal.

-¿Solo mal, venga, eres un humano no un hada, puedes sentir varias cosas a la vez.

-¡Aght! maldición... obvio que me sentía mal, triste, frustrado, muerto en vida...

-¿Culpable?

-¿Tu que crees? ¬¬

-Si dejaras de lado el sarcasmo, creo que sería más sencillo.

-Pero menos divertido nñU

-Ya pues. -la chica regreso a su lugar y apremió al mayor para que continuase. -Ese es el punto, pasado el ataque, tu cerebro -inconcientemente- envió una señal de culpabilidad a cada fibra de tu ser, fue ahí que tu como que te auto-castigaste, y que mejor que perdiendo una de las cosas más importantes: la vista, además con eso cumplía una doble función, te castigaba por un lado y por el otro, te servía de barrera ante el mundo, evitandote el sufrimiento de ver más muerte y dolor.

-¿Y los desmayos?

-Recuerda en que epoca te dieron. Uno fue justo antes de que te celebraramos aquel cumpleaños; otro, cuando iríamos de vacaciones. Cada uno ha sido justo antes de que recibieras algún tipo de premio. Otro metodo de auto-castigo.

-¿Sabrías entonces como ayudar a Harry?

-Sí. Pero para eso necesito que confíe en mi... dime Harry... ¿Confías en mi?

-Más que en mi mismo.

-Perfecto, entonces solo tendrás que hacer lo que yo te diga ¿Ok?

\\\/

-Harry James Potter Evans, levantate de una buena vez que tenemos que irnos ya.

-Estoy ocupado, ya te lo dije.

-Me importa un soberano cacahuate te necesito de cargador xDDD

-Abusivo.

-Gracias. n.ñU

_--_

_Y entonces, a lo largo del camino_

_las simples y solitarias palabras_

_se convierten en una_

_comenzando a poseerte._

Y así fue como comenzó su "tratamiento".

--- --- --- El rincón de Cerdo Volador --- --- ---

Hola, solo una aclaración antes de q pasen al siguiente cap: ehh, volvi a poner este capitulo, solo le puse un par de detalles al inicio y al final, pero es prácticamente lo mismo nn

p.d. Lo que esta en cursiva son partes de una canción llamada como este capitulo (solo q en japones xD) se llama "Taiyou Wa Yoru Mo Kagayaku " de Hunter x Hunter


	6. Oscuridad, preludio de luz

**Capitulo 6.** Oscuridad, preludio de luz.

...Se reporta que ya no han encontrado mas cuerpos entre los escombros de lo que antes fuera el más importante punto de entrada al mundo mágico, el callejón Diagon, es así que la cifra oficial es de 100 victimas a manos del ultimo escuadrón mortífago del que se tiene conocimiento. La comunidad ya se había comenzado a acostumbrar a la paz que el-niño-que-vivió-y-venció nos proporcionó junto a otros tantos magos caídos durante los más de tres años que duró la segunda guerra...

Harry tenía la cabeza gacha, sus ojos ciegos derramando lágrimas sin poderlas contener, en un instante se cubrió el rostro con las manos y comenzó a deslizarse con la espalda aun pegada a la pared hasta quedar sentado en el suelo con las rodillas pegadas a su pecho, la cara escondida en ellas y sus brazos abrazando sus piernas... pero el llanto no cesaba, así como tampoco lo hacía el frío intenso que sentía en su espalda a pesar de estar a mitad del verano. Se estremeció mientras intentaba ahogar cada sonido de dolor que su garganta deseaba sacar y la radio mágica salió despedida al suelo rompiendose en miles de pedazos pero a él no le importó, solo comenzó a murmurar como un mantra aquellas dos palabras que jamás le habían abandonado desde que se dio cuenta quien era y lo que eso significaba.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por...? –las lágrimas aumentaron mientras el aire se negaba a entrar en sus pulmones y fue ahí que lo entendió, finalmente fue conciente de la razón por la que siempre su tía lo trató de esa manera, por que mentía sobre lo que hacía todo el año y por que odiaba tan solo tenerlo cerca... la razón era simple: ella deseaba mantener intacto su mundo perfecto, ese idilio en que nada malo existía, nada que la pudiera avergonzar o lastimar... y él llegó, aunque no fue por voluntad propia, aun así llegó para destruir aquella ilusión... tal y como aquel maldito radio le acababa de destrozar el suyo al comunicarle el atentado contra ese callejón por el que había caminado tantas veces sonriendo, por el que persiguió aquella vez a Draco sin que este se diera cuenta para ver que tramaba, el lugar en el que Ron se le declaró a Hermione o donde él vio por primera vez lo que era ser un mago... el callejón Diagon estaba destruido... igual que Valle de Godric, Privet Drive, Grimauld Place y por supuesto igual que Hogwarts... ¿Qué se logró con eso? Oh, él lo sabía, por supuesto que él lo sabía... esos remedos de mortífagos habían atacado para infundar de nuevo el temor entre los magos que creían en la paz, para engrosar el número de tumbas en el cementerio de Hogsmeade y otros pueblos... pero principalmente para encontrarlo.

Aun habían personas buscando venganza...

¿Qué nadie entendía que él solo deseaba desaparecer lejos de todo y de todos?

¿Por qué continuaban con estos ataques?

-¿Por qué la gente debe morir...? –cerró fuertemente los ojos intentando detener las lágrimas y fue ahí que la escuchó, una pequeña vocecita se hizo escuchar entre todas las que gritaban en su tribulada mente y con tono burlón le preguntó:

-_Y dime tú ¿Por qué esta mal matar a los seres humanos? _

-No lo sé... -y era cierto, aunque su parte humana y gryffindor le decía que simple y sencillamente estaba mal matar a los seres humanos, su lado Slytherin, esa parte de su alma que se enfrió por la tristeza, le replicaba que entonces ¿por qué entre ellos se mataban?... ¿Acaso no lo vitorearon a él hasta convertirlo en un héroe por matar a Voldemort? Él seguía teniendo una parte humana, entonces él era un asesino como aquellos mortifagos por los que la gente clamaba sus cabezas... cierta vez, Lupin le dijo que la gente mala debía morir para que los buenos pudieran vivir felizmente...

Bueno, malo... feliz, triste... ¿Quién se encargaba de decir lo que estas palabras significaban? ¿Qué ignorante se atrevió a decir que tal o cual cosa estaba mal o que estaba bien?... gente como él que peleaba batallas que no le correspondía...

Y fue en aquel instante que su mente le proyectó una imagen idílica de el paraíso que era la tierra cuando acababa de ser formada, antes de que el humano hiciera su fatal aparición... pero entonces... si matar a los humanos, erradicarlos, estaba bien... entonces ¿Todo el sentido que su vida había tenido estaba equivocado?

Unas manos grandes tomaron las suyas que en ese instante apretaban su cabeza que movía en señal de negación. Harry solo se dejó hacer, incapaz de pensar algo más que aquella pregunta que había tomado tanto sentido de pronto, en la pregunta final que lograría inclinar la balanza en su mente tan dañada, hacerlo elegir el futuro que su vida tomaría.

De pronto todo a su alrededor se hacía más negro de lo que su ceguera lo permitía, solo se veía a si mismo corriendo de un lado a otro, perdido en medio de su soledad, las voces en su cabeza hablando cada vez más rápido y fuerte.

Hasta que se dejó caer hincado en medio de la oscuridad, abrazandose fuertemente a si mismo.

Y se sintió envolver en un abrazo reconfortante, fue conciente de que se encontraba sentado en el regazo de un hombre quien le abrazaba, su cabeza estaba escondida en el cuello de él, las lágrimas mojando levemente el cuello de su túnica negra.

-Harry... –al escuchar su nombre no pudo más que suspirar en medio del llanto por saberlo cerca y sentirse de pronto en casa... de nuevo en casa, ahora se sentía en terreno conocido y no deseaba alejarse y sumirse de nuevo en aquella desesperación que aún luchaba por no abandonarlo. El joven apretó fuertemente la túnica del mayor mientras enterraba el rostro en su pecho aspirando su aroma.

-Se... Severus... –el aludido no dijo nada, espero en silencio a escuchar lo que Harry le tuviera que decir, ese había sido su acuerdo tácito desde que él empezó a atenderlo para que recuperara la vista: hay que respetar el silencio del otro, hablará cuando lo sienta posible, no antes.

Mientras lo apretaba más entre sus brazos intentando decirle "aquí estoy", no pudo evitar recordar como habían sido aquellos seis meses desde que había regresado. Él había intentado hacerlo hablar, hacer que pudiera enfrentar sus temores al grado de que se diera cuenta de que si había alguien inocente en medio de toda aquella guerra era él, que no era un asesino sino el salvador de el mundo mágico.

Primero empezaron a salir. Al principio se contentaba con solo sacarlo al jardín y hacerle oler el perfume de las flores, ser conciente del zumbido de una abeja, sentir la suave caricia del viento y el delicado calor del sol... luego comenzaron a alejarse cada vez más de la casa. Precisamente ayer el moreno había estado riendo alegremente mientras se bañaba en el lago cercano... pero ahora... ahora estaba llorando en su pecho, tal y como sucedía luego de sus ya-no-tan frecuentes pesadillas... mentira, su llanto esta vez era mucho más desgarrador y doloroso que otras veces.

El ex-profesor de pociones volvió a la realidad al escuchar como en un susurro él lo llamaba.

-Severus... ¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué que, pequeño? –con movimientos suaves y gentiles posó su mano izquierda en el mentón de Potter obligandolo a que lo mirara a los ojos. Él entre hipidos y logrando finalmente contener un poco las lágrimas hizo la pregunta.

-_¿Por qué esta mal matar a los seres humanos?_

-Esa pregunta no necesito contestarla... por que tu ya sabes la respuesta. –la mirada de Harry estaba expectante esperando una explicación. Severus solo sonrió. -¿Qué sentiste cuando Black murio? –las dos esmeraldas se opacaron levemente al recordar los hechos pero el ultimo de los Snape continuó sabiendo que aunque esta platica le hiciera daño, aun así era necesaria. –Dime Harry, ¿Qué sentiste? –el aludido cerró los ojos y empezó a hablar, solo decir los sentimientos que su corazón sintió hacía tanto tiempo, lástima que a pesar de los años, esa vieja herida aun le siguiera escociendo.

-Dolor, tristeza, impotencia... furia conmigo mismo...

-¿Y cuando Hogwarts fue atacado y tanta gente murió?

-Mucha tristeza... y dolor...

-A pesar de que a más de la mitad de ellos ni los conocías... ¿Qué sentiste al ver a Niea y los otros con heridas físicas que jamás sanaran o al verlos sufrir por lo que acababa de pasar?

-Lo mismo...

-¿Y lloraste?

-Sí.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Por que me dolía mucho el hecho de saber que esas personas habían muerto... por mi culpa...

-¿Acaso crees que el mundo hubiera sido mejor si tu nunca hubieras nacido?

-Sí.

-Vaya... entonces, nunca te has puesto a pensar en que si tu nunca hubieras existido, la primer guerra jamás habría terminado, igual que la segunda... no te has dado cuenta que sin ti, sin tu intervención, los sobrevivientes estarían muertos o convertidos en magos oscuros para poder sobrevivir, tal vez Niea jamás hubiera nacido o siquiera vivido más de un año, tal vez los weasleys nunca hubieran podido vivir y ayudar a tanta gente o Dumbledore hubiera muerto hace mucho, ni Lupin o Black le hubieran hallado sentido a sus vidas... yo jamás me hubiera pasado al bando de la luz... –Harry lo miraba interrogante de nuevo, pidiendole la muda explicación a eso. –así como lo oyes... yo me pasé al lado de la luz por que vi en ti y en aquella profecía una esperanza... eso eres para todos, un rayo potente y brillante de esperanza y salvación... ¿Ya te vas dando cuenta de lo importante que has sido para todos?... ¿Para mi? ¡Dios, Harry! Salvaste mi vida, me hiciste ser una mejor persona... "_¿Por qué esta mal matar a los seres humanos?_" –limpió con su pulgar una lágrima fugitiva que se deslizaba por la mejilla de el ultimo Potter. –Por esto... Nadie muere sin ser llorado, sea un conocido o un extraño, alguien llorará por esa persona. Esa es la razón de que este mal, por que nadie debe hacer sufrir a otra persona y "Héroe" será todo aquel que detenga el sufrimiento y el dolor... por eso tú eres el héroe del mundo, por que le hiciste justicia al dolor de la gente. ¿No lo crees?

Harry asintió mientras una sonrisa tímida se colaba en sus labios, las voces de su cabeza guardando silencio lentamente y por primera vez en muchos años, dejandolo tranquilo y haciendolo sentir por primera vez en paz con el mundo, desprendiendose de aquel peso tan grande que cargaba en sus hombros. Sonrió al sentir como Severus apretaba más el abrazo que los unía y le murmuraba muy cerca del oído causandole escalofríos.

-Llora todo lo que quieras, por tus padres, Dumbledore, tus amigos, los caídos de Hogwarts y de toda la comunidad muggle y mágica, es más, llora hasta por los malditos merodeadores... pero cuando termines... cuando tus ojos se encuentren secos y tu corazón ya no este ahogandose en el mar de lágrimas, que sea en ese momento cuando te levantes y tomes la decisión de cómo puedes usar bien la vida que todos intentaron salvar... tú vida...

-Sí...

-Ahora descansa, yo te cuidaré, no te preocupes...

-Severus...

-¿Si?

-Gracias... –se acurrucó más en el pecho de Snape, cerrando los ojos y jurando que por un instante fue capaz de ver el elegante bordado de plata en la túnica del mayor...

**--- --- --- El rincón de Cerdo Volador --- --- ---**

Hola! No puedo creer que mi xxx musa desgraciada haya decidir hacer acto de presencia para escribir este cap T.T no puedo creerlo xDDD se que muchas ya lo daban por terminado asi que mil disculpas, sobre todo a quienes me dejaron review ii no tengo cara siquiera para pedir que me dejen sus comentarios que se no los merezco TT ahhh, bueno, si mis calculos no me fallan, este es el penultimo capitulo o.ó... ruego a todas las deidades para que mi musa haga acto de presencia y pueda escribir lo que sigue .. cierto! Tambien me quiero disculpar por haberlo hecho tan corto xO T.T

Unas notas aclaratorias:

-"el delicado calor del sol..." jaja, como me dio risa escribir eso ¬¬ Lucero mira por la ventana el sol abrazador del desierto a mitad del verano, después el termometro de pared que marca 110°F para luego fijar la vista en un anuncio de cierta tienda de autoservicio donde esta un muñeco huyendo del sol junto a un letrero de "SOBREVIVE el calor" ¬¬ uy si, delicadisimo el calor ¬.¬

- weeno, el lo puse por que Snape dice "Por que vi en ti y en aquella profecía una esperanza" sip, se que se supone que él no sabía de la profecía, y es así, recordar que él era (al menos en mi super imaginacion xD) uno de los mas allegados a Voldemort, entonces él estaba enterado de el trozo de información que Voldy conocía ¿Me captan?

Sayonara.

p.d. casi se me olvidaba aclarar algo xD: tal vez alguna haya reconocido que use partes de el manga de X escrito por las inigualables-sadicas-malvadas-adictivas-que-no-actualizan-sus-mangas chicas de CLAMP nn


End file.
